1. Field
The following description relates to a light-emitting diode (LED) driver circuit and a light apparatus having the same, and more particularly, to an LED driver circuit that operates a plurality of LED devices at high efficiency, and a light apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light-emitting diode (LED) is environment-friendly and enables impulse driving. Also, the LED has a high color rendering, adjusts light amounts of red (R), green (G), and blue (B) diodes to arbitrarily change a luminance, a color temperature, etc., and is appropriate for making an LCD panel light, thin, short, and small. Therefore, the LED has been widely used as a light source.
A light apparatus using an LED as described above requires a driver circuit that supplies a constant voltage to the LED. Therefore, the light apparatus would full-wave rectify an alternating current (AC) power source, sense a level of a full-wave-rectified voltage, and selectively apply a wave voltage to the LED according to the sensed level.
However, a high voltage sensing resistor is required to sense the level of the full-wave rectified voltage. As a result, it is difficult to make an LED driver circuit small. Also, a current flowing in the LED is not precisely controlled due to a scattering of high voltage sensing resistors.